falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Fields (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Emerald Fields is a side character in the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. Her origin story is told by her adoptive mother, Battered Blade, in the pilot episode, The Ex-Raider. Biography Emerald Fields is a unicorn mare in her early 20's with a green coat and brown mane. When she was still an infant, her family was massacred by Battered Blade who was raiding their family caravan on the highway. Battered was a teenager at the time, having had a very traumatic upbringing among the "Smile Squad" raider gang. The discovery of Emerald Fields, and the realization that she'd destroyed her future by destroying her family broke Battered inside and finally brought about the change she desperately needed. Battered explained the story to Emerald once she was old enough to survive on her own (in Battered's opinion) at the age of 16. She was expecting Emerald to be furious and leave forever. While the emotions were a lot to process, Emerald forgave Battered. She had only ever known Battered as the mother she had become, and in her opinion, Battered had been a very good mother. From that point on, their relationship grew stronger, and Emerald remained as part of "Battered's Bodyguards." The mission of the group was just, and they had helped so many ponies over the years. During the events of Confessions of a Wasteland Pony, Emerald Fields has turned 21, five years on from the revelation. She is dating another member of Battered's Bodyguards, and lives a genuinely happy life. Quotes * "She had shaken me to my core, forced me look at the sum of what my life had become and gave me the chance to change. Instead of preying on those who had to make that long journey to Manehattan, I started protecting them. I would still sit at my perch, as I always had. But this time, I would make sure that they made safe passage." - Battered Blade * She’s got a beau now. My little girl is roughly 21, so I shouldn’t be surprised… but… damn, they grow up so fast!" - Battered Blade * "Emerald’s Mark Day was a few days ago, so we were going to spend a night on the town before she went back. ...we ended up going to this one restaurant off the shoreline, that pierside bistro that faces the ocean. It’s one of her favorite places in the city. After dinner, I gave her a new set of earrings that I had Rose Petal make…” - Battered Blade Behind the Scenes * Emerald Fields was voiced by "ConsSunshine58", one of the voice actors at Stable-Tec Studios. She provided (currently) the only voiced line for the character. * Much more of Emerald & Battered's story is told by Battered in the opening segments of episode 5, The Ranger, and episode 7, The Mercenary. * Her emotional reveal at the end was a major factor in the success of the series pilot, and ultimately one of the main reasons Confessions of a Wasteland Pony has continued to the present. Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)